Chip 'n' Dale
Chip 'n' Dale are Disney comics characters. They are an inseparable pair of chipmunks whose obsession with acorns frequently leads them to trouble with other characters like Donald Duck. Early Years (1943-1988) Chip 'n' Dale made their debut in the Pluto animated short "Private Pluto" (1943) which was followed in (1946) by another Pluto short "Squatters Rights". After these two early shorts they would go on to make numerous appearances in Donald Duck shorts throughout the 40's and 50's. Eventually appearing in several shorts of their own. In their first appearances they were indistinguishable, looking identical (very similar to Chip's common "pre-Rescue Rangers" appearance), but soon they took on different aspects and personalities. As they developed, Chip became the leader and Dale the follower. However, Dale does have very strong opinions and often does things his own way, much to Chip's dismay, and to Dale's peril. Chip is the smarter of the two, has a darker pelt, a black nose and one tooth; Dale is goofier, lighter in color, has a large red nose and two buck teeth. Their earliest acquaintances were two girlfriends that they both shared, Clarice and Chi-Chi. Clarice was a singer who first appeared in a Chip 'n' Dale cartoon ("Two Chips and a Miss" 1952), and later reappeared many times in comics. Chi-Chi has only appeared in comics. They also shared twin nephews, Zip 'n' Zap, and had a common Grandpa (as well as other relatives), which raises the possibility that they are related, perhaps even brothers (they certainly act like siblings). Later Years (1989-Present) Since the premiere of Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) Chip has begun wearing a safari hat and a bomber jacket, while Dale has taken to wearing a loud red and yellow Hawai'ian shirt, and they teamed up with two other rodents, Gadget and Monterey Jack, to fight crime and solve mysteries, and thwart the evil plans of Fat Cat or Professor Nimnul. Appearances Chip 'n' Dale Titles *Four Color #517, 581, 636 (1942 - Present) *Chip 'n' Dale #4 - 30 (Dell) (1952 - 1962) *Chip 'n Dale #1 - 64 (Gold Key) (1967 - 1984) *Chip 'n Dale #65 - 83 (Whitman) (1967 - 1984) *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers #1 - 17 (Disney) (June 1990 - December 1991) *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers #1 - 8 (Boom) (December 2010 - July 2011) Other Comic Appearances * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 265 - "Top Play", "Goofy's Big Moment" Cover Cameos * Walt Disney Comics Digest 1 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 2 (name only) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 3 (name only) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 6 (name only) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 15 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 23 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 26 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 41 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 9 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 224 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 550 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 669 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 687 Category:Characters Category:Duckburg Category:Members of the Rescue Rangers Category:The Disneyverse